A Study In All Things Baby Sherlock
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: When Sherlock is suddenly reborn into a two year old toddler, John and the rest of the gang have to look after him...and poor Mycroft has to live it all again... Chapter 10 update: Who is Macy? Why have they forgotten Moriarty? And why is Macy and Mycroft so scared of someone who hasn't even been named?. Rating up to T cause of some stuff in later chapters!
1. Of death's and faints

Sherlock ran through the streets of London, the criminal just in front of him. Racing down an alleyway pretty normal for Sherlock or it was until he felt a sharp pain through his chest...

"SHERLOCK!" shouted John racing towards his best friend , "Sherlock..." he stared in horror at what was in front of him... the blood pooling form his best friend's chest... John rushed to his side; applying pressure to Sherlock's wound...

"No John doesn't..." Sherlock tried to say but John shushed him,

"No don't speak, ok? We're going to get you out of here alive I promise" John said reassuringly in the voice he always used on patients like this in Afghanistan,

"P...please just let me sa...say? John...you have changed my life in so many ways and you made me feel so much, Goo...goodbye..." Sherlock choked out, before the blackness surrounded him...

John just stood in the rain letting the rain fall not caring if it washed all the evidence away, when Mycroft came,

"John...I...I'm sorry..." Mycroft said through tears, John turned to see him Mycroft looked different his suit was crumpled, he didn't have his umbrella, and there were tear stains down his face... "I mean he's gone ...really gone"

"I just can't believe it..." John started but never finished when Mycroft pointed to where Sherlock's body lay, "what?"

"Turn around..." was all he said,

"What why?" John questioned not exactly impressed with the older Holmes behaviour. Mycroft pointed to where Sherlock's body should have been and John turned to look... instead of Sherlock lying dead, but a toddler no older than 2, sitting a pile of what was Sherlock's clothes... looking very confused.

Moriarty walked round the corner expecting to find Sherlock alive but instead finding a two year old sitting on the cold wet concrete ground.

"Block your ears" Mycroft said randomly,

"WHAT?" John said,

"Oh god." The little boy's lip began to quiver and tears began to fall before he opened his mouth and screamed... LOUDLY!

"HOLY...SHIT!" Moriarty said stepping back, just then Lestrade and the rest of the officers turned up to hear the screaming...

Sally automatically felt sorry for the toddler I mean he was surrounded by like twenty strange men without his mum or dad, so sally went and picked him up.

"Awwww shhhhh it's ok now sally's got ya," she said rocking him back and forth, "who's kid is this?" she asked once he'd quietened down,

"Ummm...uhhh well...uhhh" Mycroft began shuffling from foot to foot,

"Mycroft what do you know?" asked Lestrade, everyone turning to Mycroft,

"Look at him and tell me what you see"

"Uhhh a little kid crying his eyes out"

"No really look at him" Mycroft said pointing to his hair and eyes, then an impression of the kid screaming...

"Yeah all kids scream..."

"Because that's what kids DO!" Moriarty said, everyone looked at him, "what it was tempting?" the little kid slammed his head down on Sally's shoulder,

"Wait... did that kid just try and do what I think he did?" Anderson asked, looking at the child weirdly,

"Yes... I think." John said, " so Mycroft what are you on about?" and then John looked at the boy properly, dark curly hair, blue-grey eyes, same shape face as Sherlock, a little chubbier but apart from that he looked exactly like a younger version of Sherlock... "You mean he's..." John fainted...

A/n: hello, me and Dragon-it hope you like this it maybe it a bit crap cause we've stayed up all night!


	2. Baby Sherlock?

A/n: Hello here is the next chapter of 'a study in all things baby Sherlock'... we hope you like!

John awoke on the couch in the flat, his head hurt a lot which was pretty much all he could tell...

"He's awake." He heard Lestrade say, he slowly opened his eyes to see the weirdest thing ever... A miniature Sherlock about 2 sitting on Mycroft's knee, who was wearing jeans and a big baggy hoodie; he looked the appearance of well a dad!

"My, My Jo" baby Sherlock tried to say pointing at Mycroft then at John,

"Yeah lockie... good boy..." Mycroft said in a baby voice, John sat up slowly,

"Hey sleepy face." Lestrade said carrying three cups of steaming hot liquid (tea); he passed one to John who took it gratefully.

"So..." John said before taking a long sip and placing the mug on the table, "Sherlock is now a 2 year old?"

"Pretty much." Mycroft said putting little Sherlock on the ground, who crawled straight to John...

"Jon" Sherlock said trying to climb onto John's knee, "joon" he whined before John picked the little boy up,

"Hey Sherlock," John said, the toddler just leaned into his chest beginning to look very tired, he slowly closed his eyes. "Who's going to look after him?" John asked,

"Umm... well we were thinking he could stay with you" Mycroft said nervously,

"Why me and well this flat isn't exactly safe?" John said staring at the two of them in disbelief,

"This is his home John, and even though Sherlock is now a toddler, he might remember being an adult though he will have to grow up again..." Lestrade said,

"Ummm...I...ummm" was all John could say still trying to get a hold of the situation at hand.

"I mean we could always take him if it's too much" Mycroft said, looking at Lestrade who gave him the look of death. John looked down at the now sleeping Sherlock; he looked so innocent and sweet.

"No I'll look after him" John said, no way was he letting Mycroft and Lestrade bring up Sherlock, not that he didn't trust them it's just he didn't particularly like the idea of Mycroft reteaching all the things he did.

"It's settled then, there's some stuff for Sherlock in his room. And watch out John he cries A LOT, from what I can remember" Mycroft said, as he and Lestrade left the flat hand in hand.

"Bye" John called but the door had already closed. John lifted Sherlock carefully to Sherlock's room. By the bed there were bags of clothes and toys for Sherlock, John laid Sherlock under the covers and grabbed a teddy from the bag, he put the teddy next to Sherlock who cuddled into it. John feeling tired himself slipped in next to Sherlock, who cuddled into John dragging the teddy with him. John played with Sherlock's unruly curls as he watched him sleep peacefully, before drifting off himself.

A/n: I know short, but a chapters, a chapter. Please review...


	3. Taken

A/n: Heya, I am genuinley suprised by the amount of reviews I got for this story it amazes me!just wanted to say Sherlock is in this story is 1 and a half. So yeah here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. Just to warn you in advance this chapter has a bit more drama in it! Please reveiw? Like pretty pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? Baby sherlock: pweez, weview her storwie?

A study in all things baby Sherlock.

John woke up to the sound of someone shuffling next to him, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring into massive baby blue eyes. It took him a few moments to realize that it was Sherlock.

"Good mornin' Sherlock." John said smiling at the one and a half year old. Sherlock smiled back before snuggling back against John.

"You don't wanna get up huh?" John said, "come on mister time to get up." He said, sitting up. Sherlock just snuggled into his leg. "Oh fine you can stay here. I'm going to go make some breakfast, ill be back in a minute." John sighed getting up and heading to the kitchen. John put some toast on and made himself a cup of tea, whilst trying to find something edible that Sherlock could eat, eventually he settled for a Bannana hoping that Sherlock would eat it. He was about to head back to the bedroom when he heard Sherlock cry, he dropped the tray he was carrying and ran to the bedroom.

"Hehehe, isn't he just adorable." John heard someone squeal. Moriarty.

"Let him go." John demanded. But Moriarty just held a crying Sherlock tighter.

"Never."

"Why would you want him? He can't fight you like that."

"No but since he can grow up again, I can turn him into an evil genius. Like me." Moriarty giggled. "Seb, get him." He ordered. A man came up behind John and wacked him over the head with the butt of the gun he was holding. John slumped onto the floor, unconcious.

"Go get the car."

"Yes Jim." Sebastian Moran said, walking out of the flat.

"Well, come on little Sherly. Let's get you changed." Moriarty said in his baby voice. Sherlock continued to kick and cry, though Moriarty managed to get him changed. Moriarty grabbed the nappy bag that was sitting by the bed and headed out of 221B, with a screaming Sherlock in his arms…

A/n:again short but a chapters a chapter! Please review!


	4. Quiet the domestic

A/n: Heya, I am genuinley suprised by the amount of reviews I got for this story in just a few hours! And all your reveiws inspiried me to write again! So here it is the fourth chapter! Also if you've read my bored! Story if you have any suggestions or anything you might want me to write then please tell me!and this is written on my phone so apologies for any mistakes!

XxX

John woke up to someone calling his name, he recognized the voice. It was Lestrade. John slowly opened his eyes to find two worried faces watching him, one was Greg - the other he wasn't so sure of. He rubbed his eyes only to find the other was Sally. John suddenly remembered what happened and he sat bolt upright.

"He...he took Sh...Sher...Sherlock" John managed to say, feeling dizzy from sitting up so quickly.

"Yeah. We know." Greg said in a comforting voice. "You just need to calm down ok? Mycroft has somehow managed to track them down." The last sentence seemed to make John relax but he was still tense. 'Moriarty is going to pay for this, if he even touches my son...wait where did that come from, he's not my son, he's my best friend turned back into a one and a half year old!' John thought.

XxX

The black car pulled up by a nice family home. Something you certainly didn't expect from a physcopathic consulting criminal.

"Well, Sherlock, this is your new home. Do you like it?" Moriarty said in a baby voice.

"Want Jooon." Was all Sherlock cried. Moriarty was annoyed by the baby's response but just ignored it.

"Sebby, darling." Moriarty called, "I'll be upstairs with Sherlock if you need me."

"Ok Sweetheart." Seb said sweetly. The couple were quite the domestic when they wanted to be, and now with Sherlock they could be a real family. Moriarty stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, he opened it up and took Sherlock inside. It wasn't a very big house but enough for a family of three or four.

Moriarty took Sherlock upstairs, all the while Sherlock cried.

"Oh I do wish you would stop crying, little Sherly dear." Moriarty said in a baby voice, walking into a nursery. The walls were painted a light blue, the carpet was a plain creamy colour, there was a crib, a chest of drawers, a changing table and a small wardrobe in the corner.

Sherlock, who had stopped crying, looked around at his new surroundings. 'I don't like dis' Sherlock thought, 'its too creepy'. Sherlock clung to Moriarty tighter, not that he wanted to but in Sherlock's mind, even Moriarty might be able to protect him from the creepiness of the situation.

"Oh, whats wrong Sherly? Don't you like it?" Moriarty asked. Sherlock shook his head, earning a look of disapproval from Jim. "Well, nap time for you."Moriarty giggled. He laid Sherlock down in the crib and tucked him in. Sherlock whined and lifted his arms up.

"Teddy…"Sherlock half mumbled, half whined. Jim placed a teddy down next to Sherlock and watched Sherlock drift off to sleep…

XxX

A/n: there will be another update either later today or early tommorow depending on how much I write today! If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next I'd love to hear them! Please please please please please please please with a cherry on top could you review a wanna-be writers story?


	5. BANG!

A/n: Heya! Here's chapter 5! Again im so surprised I never knew this story would be so popular! And I thought since we all love baby Sherlock so much you might be able to help me, should baby Sherlock have a mummy character in this? Now it can either be an oc of mine from a story that is in working progress and will be up soon, her names Hailey and shes an american artist from New Orleans living in London (spoilers) or I could make up another oc or it could be anyone of the female characters from Sherlock? What do you guys think? Also one last thing, this one has a little to a lot more drama in I must admit!

Anon: ok ok ive updated it no need to shout at me!

Other Anon: ok, I kinda see where your coming from there but this is Moriarty we're talking about here, the crazy physcopathic criminal who tried to kill Sherlock and led him to his 'suicide'! though it would be kinda cute in a way!

XxX

John picked the lock on the house door, a trick he'd learnt from Sherlock before he had turned into a baby again. The lock clicked and John pushed open the door slowly, lifting his gun. Lestrade and other officers walking in behind him, the downstairs floors were empty but someone had only left it a few minutes ago. They creeped up the stairs, checking every room with an opened door, but then found a closed door. John kicked the door in, revealing a nursery. But there was no one in there.

"no one in here, either." John called, not checking anything else in the room.

"you checked?" Lestrade said, nodding to few officers who checked the room also.

"hey, boss?" a young officer said.

"yeah."

"there's a baby here. Still asleep though." He said. John put his gun away and ran to the crib, there lay little Sherlock, still fast asleep chewing on his teddy's ear.

"Sherlock." John sighed with relief. He picked Sherlock up gently, careful not to disturb him.

"we found him." Lestrade called to the officers to stop them looking. Then suddenly red dots appeared o everyones chest's and Moriarty walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"yes you have found little Sherly, but your going to have to get him out of here arent you?" Moriarty said, giggling like a mad man. John held Sherlock tight, Lestrade gipped his gun tighter, and Sally aimed for Moriarty as she stepped in front of John.

"touch him and I put a bullet between your eyes, got it cheery?" Sally snapped. John's mouth fell open a little, so did the other officers. No one had ever heard Sally talk like that for anything or anyone.

"will you now?" Moriarty said sarcastically, leaning against the pale blue wall. Sally pulled the trigger, he bullet hitting the wall just milimetres from Moriarty's head.

"Do. Not. Underestimate me…" Sally growled.

"oh sweet little Sally. Who always wanted to prove herself, always make someone proud. But then Sherlock came along and you became jealous and started to insult him, only he never hurt you did he? He never insulted you, untill one day something happened and he changed. He insulted you and hurt you the way you hurt him, though niether of you would let it show." Moriarty said gleefully. "and now he's 'reborn' again and you can start overr, say sorry for everything. Maybe even protect him from the big bad evil Moriarty."

"Shut up!"

"you know what changed him, don't you? So do you detective inspector Lestrade. Both of you know, though his pet over there doesn't know. He never talked about what happened did he? Never said a word. But Anderson on the other hand knows what Sherlock was like well before any of you." Moriarty said, walking over to Anderson, who was also pointing his gun at him. Yes Anderson was allowed a gun, as hard it is to write that.

"and so what if I do?" Anderson sneered.

"you know that he was the silent boy, who you saw every Saturday at the therapists office. Signing to his brother, he never talked did he? Only used sign lanague. Strange that, funy that. And then you both started the same high school, and he became Freak Holmes."

"don't you dare. Don't you dare." Anderson said. Moriarty began to walk towards Sherlock, everyone had their guns on Moriarty.

"give him to me." Moriarty demanded holding out his arms.

"Never." John said firmly, wrapping one arm around Sherlock's sleeping form his other hand bringing up his gun.

"fine, have it our way." Moriarty said, pulling out a gun of his own.

Suddenly everyones fingers were on the trigger, ready to kill.

Then…

A single shot rang out…

A/n: hehehe *evil laugh* cliff hanger! Will see you in the next update which will most likely be tomorrow! I will try and update once a day if I can!


	6. Safe and sound

A/n: Heya! oh yeah my best friend Charlotte said Sherlock should die so it would be all over with! never ever try to explain how important Sherlock is to someone who has NEVER seen it!

puddypants: I'm so sorry! i feel really bad for leaving you with that cliffhanger but it was the only ending i could come up with!

Follow me on Tumblr: .com . please i am begging you i NEED more followers! Also do you guys want Sherlock to have a mummy character?

XxX

_A single shot rang out…_

…

…

…

…

Jim Moriarty's body slumped to the floor. a bullet hole between his eyes, the blood poured out onto the cream carpet. the silhouette of the one and only Mycroft Holmes, shadowed the door a smoking gun in his hand.

"no one hurts my brother and gets away with it." Mycroft said, putting the gun away. everyone stood in silence for a few moments. Suddenly there was the sound of crying, the gun shot had woken Sherlock, scaring him.

"Jon me no likey." Sherlock said through tears, John put away his gun quickly and wrapped both arms around Sherlock.

"don't be scared. Its over now, John's not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." John said, holding the crying boy tighter. Everyone just stood there in silence, no one making a sound other than the light sobs coming from Sherlock and Johns attempts at reassuring Sherlock that no one would hurt him. "I'm going to take Sherlock home, if you need me you know where to find me."

"John I was wondering if I could talk to you. Ill give you a lift home if you want?" Mycroft said, putting his gun away.

"sure." John said walking down the stairs.

All was silent as they drove back to Baker Street, Sherlock laying in John's arms slowly falling back to sleep. Mycroft playing with his phone and Anthea well im sure you can pretty much guess what she did.

"John, there might be a way to turn Sherlock back into an adult." Mycroft said, breaking the silence.

"ummm… i… I" was all John could manage to say.

"we found in the bullets that were used to 'kill' Sherlock had trace elements of some unknown chemical. Whatever that chemical did it turned Sherlock into well… you know the answer to that." Mycroft said, shifting in his sit, guiltily.

"Well, I'd have to think about it first but what I really want is to get Sherlock home and safe. Just give me some time, please?" John said.

"yes have all the time that you need." Mycroft said. Soon they were back at Baker Street safe and sound in the comfort of their flat.

A/n: sorry best I could do for today! Im practically falling asleep in front of my laptop!


	7. Ill?

A/n: Here's chapter 7! I know this update was slower than the rest but things have been a little busy... Hope you like. Please, please, please, please, please with a cherry on top review!

XxX

A few days later...

Sherlock was sitting on John's knee, looking very innocent and... Grumpy. John really wanted to get up and go make a cup of tea but Sherlock refused to be picked up or even move from John's knee. After the whole Moriarty incident Sherlock had been very clingy. John couldn't really blame him; he had after all been in the hands of a physcopath with no one he knew. Anything could have happened. Sherlock would never let John leave his line of sight and if John ever left the room Sherlock would start to cry unless Mrs. Hudson was there. John picked Sherlock up when he heard the little boy whimper.

"Sherlock?" John said immediately checking over Sherlock. The boy had a fever and was shivering. John never noticed this before. He put his hand on Sherlock's forehead and looked at him worriedly.

"You not feeling well?" John said as Sherlock coughed and snuggled into John's chest. "Come on then let's get you to bed." John said, picking Sherlock up bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom. John laid Sherlock down in the bed, making sure he was comfortable and that 'Teddy' was next to him. Sherlock ever slept without 'Teddy' near him and took him practically everywhere. John chuckled at this but then Sherlock started coughing again and John sat by him, rubbing his back.

"Hey, Sherlock. I'm going to go get Mrs. Hudson then I'm going to go get you some medicine ok?" John said. There was no reply only the sound of Sherlock breathing, he'd fallen asleep. Slowly Jon crept out of the room and went to get Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson sat by Sherlock as he slept. She placed a damp cloth on Sherlock's forehead, brushing his sweat dampened curls away. John quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Sherlock? Wake up sweetheart." John whispered, shaking the boy gently. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. "There we go. Now I need you to take this medicine for me, 'k." John said. He put Sherlock up into a sitting position. After Sherlock had taken the medicine with no arguments which surprised John, he fell back to sleep in John's arms his little hand holding onto John's sleeve. John sat on the bed, his back resting on the headboard. There was a knock at the door and Mycroft's head popped around the door.

"John." Mycroft said, approaching the bed.

"Mycroft." John said.

"Is Sherlock ok?" Mycroft asked, concerned. He sat by the bed.

"He should be soon. What did you say was in the chemical on the bullet?" John asked.

"Various different things that would make Sherlock little again. There were a few other substances that we are still figuring out."

"You mean Sherlock could be poisoned for all we know." John snapped, Sherlock whimpered at this and John calmed himself.

"Yes. But I have been assured that if there is it wouldn't be deadly." Mycroft said. Mrs. Hudson came in.

"Someone dropped a letter off deary." She said, handing John a brown envelope. With that she left the room and quietly went back down stairs. John opened the envelope and found a piece of paper, folded up.  
John opened the letter and began to read aloud...

"_Hello, Johnny boy._

_By now you have probably figured out that little Sherlock is ill. But don't worry; it's just a little something I gave him when he stayed over. He should be fine in a week, though it won't be a nice week for either of you. What I gave him is something of mine that I made and found Sherlock dear would be the best guinea pig for it. Do tell me if he lives through the week. Also tell Mycroft he should be a bit more clever next time._

_Love and kisses,_

_JM xxx"_

A/n: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA! Suckers! Bet you weren't expecting that! Ouch again Pins and Needles anyway yet again I have been evil but it will be updated sometime in the next day or so! Also do you want Sherlock to be an adult again?

Follow me on Tumblr: auobsessed . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)


	8. Left to wonder

A/n: *Evil laugh* I would say I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger but I ain't! I hope you like. Please review; if ya do I'll let you babysit Sherlock for the weekend! Oh yeah just mentioning all things medical in this chapter and following chapters are completely made up, even what Moriarty gave him is made up!

XxX

John dropped the letter and the whole world seemed to slow down until Sherlock started crying.

"Sherlock, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" John said frantically pulling Sherlock close.

"Hurts." Sherlock whimpered.

"Where hurts sweetheart?" John asked. He held Sherlock close as he cried. Sherlock slowly pointed to his head. Mycroft stood up, immediately alert.

"John what's wrong with him?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't know he says it hurts. I'm going to go and get something for the pain, could you stay with him?" John asked.

"Yes of course." Mycroft said, taking Sherlock gently from his arms.

"I'll be back in a minute." John said running out the room. Mycroft sat there on the bed, cradling Sherlock in his arms and whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Don't worry 'lock everything will be just fine, you'll see." Despite Mycroft's comforting words the toddler continued to cry. Mycroft wondered what Moriarty had given Sherlock, would Sherlock survive or would he spend the next few last day of his life in pain...  
John soon came back. He gave Sherlock the medicine and Sherlock fell asleep in John's lap, hidden under a blanket clinging onto his teddy.

"Do you know what it is?" John asked. Mycroft knew what John was talking about.

"I really don't know. We've checked, it's nothing like I've ever seen before." Mycroft said. John absent mindedly ran his hand through Sherlock's wild curls. "I have to get back to work, but I'll drop by later." Mycroft said.

After Mycroft left, John sat on the bed with a sleeping Sherlock in his lap, re-reading the letter over and over again. What did Moriarty given Sherlock? What if it killed him? John wouldn't e able to handle that, if Sherlock got taken from him. None of this made sense. One minute Moriarty wanted to blow Sherlock's brains out the next he wanted to e a father to him, then uses him a guinea pig. He really didn't understand what was going on. All the things Moriarty said.

'_The boy who never talked, only used sign language.'_

_'You both know what broke him but his little pet doesn't'_

_'He never insulted you did he?'_

_'He's a physcopath'_

_'A freak' _

All these things echoed around John's head. And it left him wondering... did he really know his friend at all?

A/n: Next update coming soon. I will try and update every couple of days but I might not next weekend cause I'm going up to Yorkshire to see my grandma!


	9. He's back

A/n: Heya guys! Here's chapter 9! Please review! Ok this is changed from my original idea but that will be back in exactly two or three chapters...

XxX

Sherlock screamed as a flash of lighting struck. He buried his head in Mycroft's neck, clinging to him. Sherlock jumped when he heard the thunder.

"Shhh, it's ok 'Lock. I've got you." Mycroft said. Greg watched his boyfriend from the couch of their shared house as Mycroft tried to comfort Sherlock...

2 Days earlier...

"John?" Mycroft said, as John sat down on the couch holding a very pale Sherlock in his arms.

"Yes Mycroft, what have you come to interrogate me about now?" John huffed.

"Moriarty... He's been sighted by my men, outside Baker Street this morning. I thought it would be best if you both went into protective custody." Mycroft said. John placed his hand on Sherlock's forehead... His temperature had gone up...

"Why? We're perfectly safe here." John asked.

"You'd be safe. Both of you and Sherlock."

"And if I agreed?"

"You'd be transferred to a safe house, with guards around you 24/7." Mycroft said.

"can you let me think about it?"

"yes of course." Mycroft said.

"I'll be back in a minute; just let me put Sherlock to..."

"Hello boys how's little Sherlock?" Moriarty's gleeful voice sounded from the stairs. "I imagine he hasn't been too well, has he?" Moriarty giggled. A red dot appeared on John's forehead...

Everything went silent...

A red dot appeared on Sherlock and Mycroft...

Then Nothing...

A/n: very short and I'm evil! I know! Ok the next upload will be in about 2 or 3 hours depending on stuff and no update unless i get five more reviews...


	10. Macy Holmes, a mystery for John

A/n: Sorry I didn't update after a few hours yesterday! I didn't have time to! Anyway here is chapter 10... Oh yeah Sherlock is two! I know I said he's one and a half but I changed it so ignore anything that says it in past chapters! Also Sherlock's 'mummy' character is now being replaced with a kind of sisterly type character! Oh yeah for those who are confused about the beginning Sherlock has extreme astraphobia if you were confused.

XxX

Suddenly Moriarty fell to the floor unconcious... A young girl stood behind him with a gun in her hand. Mycroft seemed to recognize the girl and he sighed.

"Macy, what have I told you about that?" Mycroft sighed, sounding more relived than anything.

"Oh about saving your life or using a gun?" The girl... Macy said sarcastically. "Technically I didn't fire the gun so you can't ground me."

"I know, I know." Mycroft said, shaking his head.

"Uhhhh... Mycroft who is this?" John asked. Sherlock lifted his head, his eyes seemede to light up when he saw her.

"-acy." Sherlock said tiredly, reaching out for the girl.

"Oh this is my niece speacial agent Macy Holmes." Mycroft said casually, texting someone on his phone.

"Niece? Special agent? Sherlock has a daughter and he never told me!" John exclaimed, struggling to hold Sherlock who was reaching out to Macy.

"He doesn't. Macy's mother, our sister died 17 years ago. Just after Macy was born. We both became her legal gaurdians. When she was old enough she asked to join my secret service. God knows why." Mycroft said.

"And he taught you how to use a gun?" John asked Macy.

"No, uncle S did. Where is he anyway?" Macy asked, slipping her gun back in it's holster.

"Uhhhh... This is a bit complicated. Well ya see he... He... Uhhh..." John trailed off. Sherlock was still struggling in his arms and he set him down. Sherlock ran over to Macy and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"This..." Macy pointed down the little boy clinging onto her legs. "Is Sherlock?"

"Yeah..."

"Holy..."

"Macy Lousie Mary Faith Bradley-Holmes, mind your language." Mycroft snapped.

"Maybe I wasn't going to say anything." Macy snapped. She picked Sherlock up who immediatly buried his head in her neck. "What's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, immediatly concerned.

"He's got a tempareture and he's whimpering." Macy said, holding Sherlock close…

"Ummm… Its something to do with the man lying on the floor…" Mycroft said hesitantly.

"So I guess now wouldn't be a good time to say he's back." Macy whispered, her blue hair fallling into her face (yes she has blue hair).

"shit. John you have no option, you and Sherlock have to come with us." Mycroft said.

"What? Why?" John said.

"I'm sorry we can't explain now. Just pack everything you need, there'll be a car wiating outside for us." Mycroft said, pressing his phone to his ear. John nodded numbly and ran to gather the things he needed. Both men were so tied up in hurrying around that they didn't notice Macy holding Sherlock tighter thn before, letting a few tears slip down her face…

XxX

A/n: there will be more soon I promise! Also this is where the main kind of sepearte plot picks up as well. More will be revealed about Macy in the next chapter!


	11. Headquarters?

A/n: Hello dear people who love this story! I know you're probably majorly confused but most I think will be sorted out in the chapter. Hope you like please review!

XxX

Mycroft's POV= italics = Past.

_I stared down at the baby girl in my arms. She was beautiful. She had her mother's eyes, her father's nose. She was perfect. I wish my dear sister could have seen her. I held little Macy as I watched Sherlock cry over our sisters body. I looked down at Macy once again. She was waving her arms around in the air, completely unaware of what had happened. I felt a few tears drift down my face but I stopped caring..._

XxX

Normal POV...

The car stopped outside a giant mansion. John's jaw dropped open.

"Mycroft, what are we doing here?"John asked, staring in awe at the building in front of him.

"Headquarters." Macy stated getting out of the car, still holding Sherlock.

"Headquarters of what?" John asked, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"You'll find out." Mycroft said. The three headed for the front doors. The doors were opened by a butler.

"Ah, Mr. Mycroft, I trust everything is ok?" The butler said as he and Macy hugged.

"Not really." Macy said.

"Oh, is it..." the butler was cut off when Mycroft nodded...

XxX

After 2 days, they had all settled in. John had to go and get something for Sherlock that night when it happened...

While John was out Mycroft and Lestrade were in charge of looking after Sherlock. But the thing was, the one thing that had slipped Mycroft's mind was Sherlock's astraphobia. And now he was having to deal with it.

Sherlock screamed as a flash of lighting struck. He buried his head in Mycroft's neck, clinging to him. Sherlock jumped when he heard the thunder.

"Shhh, its ok 'Lock. I've got you." Mycroft said. Greg watched his boyfriend from the couch of their shared house as Mycroft tried to comfort Sherlock...

When John got back he found Mycroft and Greg sat on the couch, Sherlock between them fast asleep.

"You managed to get him to sleep." John stated.

"Yes a little, but he'll probably wake soon." Mycroft said. And they sat the rest of the night hoping Sherlock wouldn't wake…

XxX

A/n: I apologise for the shortness and weirdness of this chapter! There will be more soon!

do you like Macy in this? if ya dont and depending on how many people dont i can go back and change it!


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/n: Hey I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating things have been hell for me lately. My grandma passed away, I had school and a load of other shit. However I will try and update in the next few days. Again I am so so so so so sorry... Please dont kill me. also if anyone has ideas about what should happen after the cliffhanger please tell me.**


	13. Midnight Dancer

A few weeks later...

Sherlock had gotten better; all the painful moments of that torturous week were behind them. John and Sherlock (still only 2) were getting used to life at 'Headquarters' or in Macy's words 'The Mossad of Britain.'! Headquarters wasn't the mansion itself but the seemingly never ending secret under-ground base was.

Sherlock had surprised John quite a bit. Sherlock didn't seem fazed by anything going on around him, it just seemed normal. Macy, John noticed was a very strange character, on the outside she was sarcastic, moody and seemed to have serious attitude issues, but when she thought no one was looking she seemed almost heartbroken. John over the past few days had been getting to know her.

He lay awake in bed as if patiently waiting for sleep to come, Sherlock had gone to bed hours before hugging his teddy like always. John suddenly heard the echoing music of a violin but it didn't sound like Sherlock, it was nothing like Sherlock would play, this piece was sad and passionate (though Sherlock's was a lot like this.) The music seemed to be telling a story, the way the notes went suddenly from happy to sorrowful and heartbreaking in seconds. John crept out of bed and silently walked down the hallway, towards the sorrowful melody.

John walked down the corridor and found a room he had never seen before, which wasn't surprising given the size of the building. The door was a jar letting artificial orange light pour out into the hallway. What John saw next completely blew him away, nothing could have told him about it.  
The room itself looked like a dance studio, mirrors lining every wall, there was a cd player sitting in the corner, the high windows showing the blackness of night. Macy was stood in the middle of the room. She was wearing a plain black leotard with a bright blue pair of shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap top over it. Macy was also wearing a pair of Pointe shoes, this surprised John. He never knew she was a dancer; she always seemed so un-graceful if that was a way to put it.

Macy danced with the music. Each step as graceful as the one before, there was an air of beauty surrounding her. She suddenly stopped and turned to face John.

"What are you doing here?" Macy snapped, pushing away a few stray hairs that had fallen from her tight bun.

"I heard the music, sorry I'll leave now." John said turning around. He was about to walk away when Macy stopped him.

"No it's fine. Sorry if I woke you." Macy said.

"I never knew you were a dancer." John said, sounding like he was most defiantly trying to start a non-awkward conversation.

"Not many people do, it's not something I really tell anyone."

XxX

The next morning Macy came down, still wearing the clothes she was wearing last night. Jon wondered as he ate his toast whether she had ever gone to bed after he had left.

"Do you want any?" Macy asked, pulling John from is thoughts. John looked up and saw she was offering to make him some pancakes.

"Oh no thanks." John said, shaking his head.

"Want any Sherly?" Macy asked Sherlock who was currently sat in his high chair, playing with his porridge.

"Yeah.2 Sherlock said loudly and enthusiastically, Macy giggled and ruffled his un-controllable dark curls.

After breakfast Mycroft had called them all into his office.

"I'm sure you all know why I've called you here." Mycroft said, " There has been a sighting of Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right hand man. We managed to track him to Paris, after that there has been nothing..." Mycroft's last sentence was cut off by someone's phone playing the Nirvana song Lithium.

"Sorry but I gotta take this call." Macy said, standing and walking out of the room. John and Mycroft waited in a slightly awkward silence until Macy came back in. "He's here." She said simply.

Mycroft picked up the phone on his desk and practically shouted words that John couldn't make sense of.

"Macy, get them downstairs now." Mycroft ordered, still talking on the phone. Macy who was now back to stone cold agent again, nodded and pulled Sherlock and John from the room...

XxX

A/n: Hey, I know it has been like forever but here we are! It's slightly crappy, well actually very crappy but oh well! I'm off school today as I'm ill... again and I was incredibly bored so I decided that I could try and type up another chapter for all you lovely readers!


End file.
